


Trust

by zeta-in-de-walls (Zetalial)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetalial/pseuds/zeta-in-de-walls
Summary: Time is running out. it's up to Tommy to talk some sense into Wilbur.Manburg festival story. One shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first time posting something for this community here. This is of course based on the characters that are being portrayed in the Dream SMP. I just had to have a go at writing a villainous!Wilbur. 
> 
> This is written prior to the Manburg festival stream.

“Wilbur?” Tommy’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Wilbur continued to gaze out into the verdant lands of Manberg. “Yes, TommyInnit?”

Time was growing short; the festival was in a few short hours. It was so little time to try and convince Wilbur, the most driven person he knew. But he couldn’t give up.

“You’re an incredibly brave person. You know that, right?” Tommy said sincerely.

Even from slightly behind Wilbur and on his right, Tommy could see him start to smile. “You think I’m brave? I don’t get into half as many fights as you.”

“Oh, I mean it alright. You formed a nation! You challenged Dream on his own server and inspired us to stand with you against impossible odds. You’re incredible Wilbur,” he replied.

“I mean, obviously not as incredible as me – I am the best of course,” Tommy added lightly, chuckling. “But you’re definitely up there, man.”

“And… I’m proud to follow you,” Tommy muttered, placing a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Tommy.” Wilbur replied, tone unreadable, but he had finally turned to look at him. “You’re an awful right-hand man – very bad at hiding and decorating,” he teased. “But you’ve got so much passion and drive and I know I can trust you.”

Tommy beamed. He was incredibly worried for Wilbur – the former President had gone practically insane after living in a ravine for a few weeks, suddenly convinced everyone was out to get them. He had been lashing out at Tommy more and more, and he’d been deathly afraid that Wilbur would start looking at him differently too. When that happened, he wasn’t sure there was anything he could do for him.

Staying with Wilbur was tough. But he couldn’t abandon him now. Not when he was so close to making the biggest mistake of his life. It was up to Tommy, his right-hand man, to make sure he didn’t fuck everything up.

That meant he had to choose his words carefully.

“For such a brave man, your plan is very cowardly,” Tommy stated. “Blowing everything up in the middle of a party? That crosses the line.”

Okay, so he only knew how to be blunt.

“What?”

“Wilbur you know it’s reckless! How will anyone respect us when they know we bombed our old home? That’s the sort of stuff Dream’s goons did. And we’re better than that!”

Wilbur sighed and started walking, making long strides. “Tommy we’re here to cause chaos. We can’t beat them at their game – but we can destroy them.”

“I don’t want to destroy them!” Tommy snapped, hurrying to catch up. “Tubbo’s there!”

“Tubbo will be fine, I know you’ve been dropping hints to him. Let’s not pretend you care about the rest of them,” Wilbur replied, his voice had resumed its biting tone he’d been dealing with all week.

Tommy cringed – Wilbur was a perceptive person and Tommy hated how much that one hurt to hear. He wanted to shout – but he couldn’t afford to let his temper run away with him. He cared… didn’t he?

Wilbur noted lack of response. “Sorry Tommy. This is hard for me too – but you’ll feel better when you stop pretending – trust me.” Wilbur’s voice was soft. “We don’t need to win back L’Manberg.”

“I think we both have bridges we need to burn and we can’t keep clinging to the past. That’s why I have to do this. I- I’m not a coward, Tommy. This is the hardest thing I’ve had to do.”

And Tommy believed him.

“But Wilbur – what if you’re wrong? What if we’re both wrong?”

Wilbur stopped walking and turned to face him, a very pained smile adorning his face

“Tommy… if the others believed in us, then where are they? As usual, you are the only one with me. True, we’ve been in hiding, but is our base really a secret anymore? They could find us and support us but they’ve chosen to stay in Manberg.”

“I waited, you know,” he continued. “I spent a considerable amount of time making our ravine liveable. In that time, I only saw you, Tubbo and Technoblade. Where are the citizens I supposedly inspired? Everyone is gone but you.”

Tommy sighed, feeling tired. Wilbur trusted him. It should have been a comforting thought, but it was daunting – to be the only one Wilbur trusted. No matter what, he wouldn’t - couldn’t – abandon him.

“I know Wilbur,” Tommy took a step forward, standing right next to him as he looked forward, Manburg visible in the distance. He missed it.

“But,” Tommy continued, “they’re just playing the long game, biding their time until we make our move. They haven’t abandoned us – they’re believing in us.”

“Maybe they are just choosing the path of least resistance, Tommy,” Wilbur countered. “People are like that, trying to stay on good terms with everyone until they choose to support the winning side. It doesn’t mean they really respect us.”

“That’s just not true!” Tommy said, voice raised.

“Maybe they respect me – a little,” Wilbur amended. “But they’ve never respected you – they like to make fun of you, ruin your day. How many times has your house been griefed?”

He had no idea. “I don’t care,” Tommy replied angrily.

He knew what Wilbur was doing – he was trying to infuriate him – and it was working. Whatever, he didn’t care about his house or that everyone viewed him as a loud child. He’d proved himself in the independence war and he would prove himself again when he saved L’Manberg. He wouldn’t gain anything from blowing it all up.

“Tommy, I’m blowing up this server and I’ll do it for you! You’ll be free and happy again once everything that’s holding you back is gone. You can spend your days listening to music and building bunkers!”

“No Wilbur, I don’t want this!”

Wilbur’s voice was as calm as ever. “You don’t know what you want, Tommy, you’re confused and scared and its okay.”

“No, Wilbur, I never give up. Even if you’re right, I have to try, I have to see if we can do this, legitimately. Just give it one more chance. For me.”

“The explosions are already planted. We just have to go and light it up.”

“Then let’s get going. But stay your hand – maybe we can just threaten everybody and get away with it. Just give the people one more chance and maybe they won’t disappoint you. We can overthrow Schlatt and we can do it the right way.”

There was a long pause as Wilbur mulled over his words. “Tommy, I don’t think we can afford to hesitate for long.”

“Please Wilbur – just one chance – and if I’m wrong then I’ll light the TNT myself." Tommy couldn't believe what he was saying, but it had grabbed Wilbur's attention. "Sound fair?" He offered.

If Tommy lit it, that would be undeniable proof that he was on WIlbur's side, that he was committed to Wilbur's path. There would be no turning back. He would hate himself for it - but Wilbur - Wilbur was listening. 

“Alright, TommyInnit. I’ll follow your lead," Wilbur declared. Tommy's heart lifted. "But when I tell you to light the TNT, you have to obey me. Promise?”

Tommy would have to rely on the others now. He had to trust that they wouldn't let him down. There was nothing to come back to otherwise. 

“Wilbur, I promise.” Tommy answered solemnly. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I love writing dialogue. Comments appreciated.


End file.
